Nothing Changes (even with Time)
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: Tidak bahkan cinta sejati bisa membangunkan mereka yang sudah dijemput waktu. Meskipun kau memutar waktu untuk semakin lama bersamanya, dia yang sudah pergi pada akhirnya akan tetap pergi.
1. first time

**Nothing Changes (Even with Time)**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Characters by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Time travel. Eventual yaoi. Character death.

**Pre-story AN:  
><strong>Mimpi menjadi menyebalkan saat endingnya adalah terbangun. Cerita ini plotline nya diambil dari mimpi saya yang tumben-tumbenan punya ending. Biasanya bangun duluan sebelum ada endingnya. Dan saya merasa keren karena itu pertama kalinya saya mimpi dalam format 2D. Sepertinya saya sudah kebanyakan nonton anime... X9

* * *

><p>Setiap orang memiliki jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. Jalan yang tidak bisa orang lain tunjukkan petanya. Jalan itu, dipilih sendiri oleh pejalannya.<p>

Shizuo memilih jalan yang ini. Jalan yang akan lebih cepat membawanya pada Izaya. Untuk membunuhnya atau mencincangnya atau apa pun yang bisa membuat anak itu terlihat kapok mengganggu hidup Shizuo. Shizuo tidak memerlukan Izaya dalam hidupnya. Sama sekali tidak. Meskipun orang berkata orang mudah terikat pada konsistensi, Shizuo tidak mungkin. Kalau pun Izaya mati hari ini, dia sama sekali tidak akan peduli.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Tapi manusia tidak bisa bermain dengan waktu. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ke masa depan atau pun kembali ke masa lalu. Karena waktu adalah keajaiban tetap yang sakral.

Tidak bahkan penyihir bisa mengubah aliran waktu.

Shizuo masih mengepalkan tangannya. Diambilnya satu rambu lalu lintas yang terlihat kuat namun tidak terlalu besar. Kau tidak bisa memasukkan rambu lalu lintas secara sembarangan ke komplek apartemen elit, begitu kalau tidak salah kata Tom-san beberapa hari yang lalu. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti mengucap mantra pengusir setan—atau santet, entahlah. Pikirannya masih berusaha keras untuk mengingat jalan menuju apartemen Izaya. Akan sangat tidak elit kalau semua kemarahan yang ditumpuknya menghilang karena dia tersesat.

Shizuo mencoba mengingat lagi kenapa dia harus punya urusan dengan Izaya. Dia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan pria berambut gelap itu. Izaya yang selalu berusaha untuk mengganggu hidup Shizuo. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Memang, sih, dari awal Shizuo juga barusaha menyingkirkan Izaya. Tapi Shizuo punya alasan yang tepat: Izaya membuatnya muak.

Seringainya yang seolah menyatakan kalau dia tau segalanya.

Mata kemerahannya yang seperti selalu menyimpan rencana.

Gerakannya yang tidak pernah diselimuti keraguan, seolah dia bisa meramalkan yang akan datang.

Bahkan baunya yang membuat hidung Shizuo berkedut. Shizuo baru tau beberapa waktu setelah itu kalau dia punya alergi 'kutu'.

Tapi semua itu tidak relevan dengan semua kemarahan yang dirasakan Shizuo saat ini. Kemarahan Shizuo yang ini tidak lagi abstrak semacam rasa muak atau sejenisnya. Shizuo marah karena Izaya membawa pertikaian abadi mereka pada orang lain. Karena bagi mereka, seharusnya, pertikaian mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri. Shizuo tidak akan menyerang orang-orang yang penting bagi Izaya—kalau pun dia punya. Dan Izaya tidak akan menyerang orang-orang yang penting bagi Shizuo—setidaknya sebelum kemarin.

Tidak. Tentu saja Izaya tidak datang ke rumah orang tua Shizuo dan membunuhi mereka satu persatu atau sejenisnya. Shizuo juga tau kalau kutu busuk itu tidak akan mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah.

Tidak. Tentu saja Izaya tidak mendatangi adiknya tercinta dan merobek wajah tampannya. Shizuo juga tau kalau Izaya tidak menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk kegiatan iseng macam itu. Well, mengajak Shizuo kejar-kejaran keliling Ikebukuro itu lain lagi.

Izaya hanya memberikan informasi pada seorang _stalker_ yang bahkan polisi kewalahan untuk menangkapnya. Beruntung adiknya yang jarang punya hari libur itu selalu diikuti oleh _bodyguard_. Kalau sampai sang adik sampai tergores, bahkan Shizuo sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa parah kerusakan yang akan dialami Ikebukuro.

Dan karena adiknya mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan membuat Shizuo tidak punya alibi untuk meratakan Ikebukuro, dia harus mencari alternatif penyaluran kemarahan yang lain: meratakan Izaya beserta apartemennya.

Apa yang dilihat Shizuo ketika dia sampai di depan pintu komplek apartemen Izaya sebenarnya mencurigakan, kalau Shizuo bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi walau sekuat apa pun, Shizuo adalah manusia biasa: dia tidak bisa memainkan waktu. Karena itu dia tidak curiga sama sekali dengan segerombolan manusia yang keluar dengan tampang bengis mereka yang penuh kepuasan.

Kata pikiran Shizuo: penghuni komplek apartemen ini bukan hanya Izaya. Dan mana ada penghuni apartemen semewah ini yang sama sekali bersih. Akan ada sedikit dendam dan bibit kebencian yang mereka tanam di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu.

Laju elevator yang sebenarnya tidak secepat yang diinginkan Shizuo tidak juga membuat pegangan Shizuo pada rambu lalu lintas yang tadi dicabutnya mengendur. Dengan ini dia bisa meratakan kutu itu dengan tanah.

Sebuah seringaian kejam terlukis di wajah tampan Shizuo. Diiringi dengan geraman yang kurang lebih berbunyi, "Rata. Rata. Rata. Rata. Rata."*

Apa yang dilihat Shizuo di dalam apartemen Izaya—dia bisa masuk karena pintunya terbuka—membuatnya menjatuhkan rambu lalu lintas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dengan sayang.

Izaya tergeletak dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari perutnya. Posisinya yang meringkuk membuat Shizuo tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Bahunya yang mulai bergetar membuat Shizuo curiga kalau si kutu sedang menangis.

Tentu saja Izaya tidak akan menangis semudah itu hanya karena luka tusukan di perut. Kan?

Beberapa saat kemudian Shizuo menyadari kalau getaran di bahu Izaya berasal dari sang informan yang sedang terkikik. Entah geli atau tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berdarah.

Shizuo sebenarnya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan siapa pun yang memulainya itu dan meratakan Izaya dengan tanah. Tapi entah kenapa ada tarikan kuat di dadanya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menyesal seumur hidup dengan melakukan itu.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghampiri Izaya, memastikan kalau si kutu menyadari keberadaannya, dan berkata, "Kutu, sedang apa kau di situ?"

Kikikan pelan Izaya tersela oleh sebuah batuk yang berdarah. Belum sempat Shizuo dihinggapi kekhawatiran, Izaya kembali terkikik, "Menyambut dewa kematian tentu saja,"

Entah karena merasa dia yang dianggap sebagai dewa kematian atau karena Izaya tidak menyambutnya, Shizuo merasa sebal. Semacam ingin meremuk kepala Izaya, tapi melihat memar-memar di wajahnya membuat Shizuo mengurungkan niatnya karena sekarang saja bentuk kepala Izaya sudah sulit untuk diidentifikasi.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kalau dewa kematian kali ini tidak melepasku lagi, dan ini pertama kalianya kalian datang bersama, aku ingin minta maaf,"

Kalau mungkin, rahang Shizuo sudah mengepel lantai saat ini. Karena Izaya mengatakan hal yang tabu kalau diucapkan di antara mereka. Maaf. Bagi Shizuo, itu terdengar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

Dan bagaimana bisa kutu busuk itu pergi begitu saja sebelum Shizuo sempat meratakannya dengan tanah?

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong!"

"Omong kosong, huh?" Izaya terbatuk pelan, dengan sedikit darah mengiringi, "Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi mumpung kita sedang membicarakan omong kosong, kau mau mendengar omong kosong yang lebih konyol lagi, tidak?"

"Orang waras macam apa pun tidak akan mau mendengar omong kosong darimu."

"Bhuu, Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak seru. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kau mendengarku bercerita, lho,"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli, hah!?"

"Ah, ternyata memang tidak ada harapan, ya?" Izaya kembali terbatuk, "Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tau tidak, kau itu satu-satunya manusia yang tidak kucintai. Kau itu satu-satunya manusia yang berbeda di mataku. Tapi kau tau tidak, bersamamu itu menyenangkan, lho,"

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Karena jawaban apa yang bisa dia berikan pada omong kosong macam itu?

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa membuatku berpikir sekeras dirimu. Karena kau selalu menghancurkan rencana-rencanaku. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu. Tapi saat ini, tidak ada satu pun waktu bersamamu yang kusesali."

Sekali lagi Izaya mengeluarkan darah dari bagian dalam perutnya yang entah apa.

Shizuo masih berkeras untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau itu, tidak bisa, ya, melayani obrolan orang yang hampir mati? Tapi tentu saja, Shizu-chan ya Shizu-chan,"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Izaya terkekeh pelan, "Kau tau, ketika Namie bertanya padaku, apa yang kupikirkan ketika ada kata _'romantic love'_, aku menjawab dengan namamu. Dan tentu saja aku tau itu bodoh, karena tidak mungkin Shizu-chan tau sedikit pun tentang romansa. Tapi rasanya memang seperti itu. Dan bukankah romantis untuk pergi bersama dewa kematian di hadapan orang yang kau cintai? Untuk saat ini saja...,"

"Diam! Diam! Diam! Suaramu membuat kupingku sakit! Kau itu tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengoceh, apa!?"

Izaya terbatuk lagi, "aku..." batuk yang lebih heboh, "mencintaimu," dan berhenti bergerak sama sekali.

Shizuo masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia sedang memroses apa yang terjadi di depannya. Permainan macam apa lagi yang sedang dimainkan hama yang sedang tergeletak di depannya? Dia pikir dia gulma yang tidak perlu melompat ke sana ke mari? Dia itu kutu. Dia harus terus meloncat kalau dia tidak ingin dibasmi oleh siapa pun yang sedang dihinggapinya.

Lalu kenapa dia tidak bergerak?

Kenapa dia diam saja?

Kenapa jantung Shizuo juga terasa seolah berhenti?

Juga?

Akhirnya Shizuo keluar dari lamunannya dan semakin mendekat pada Izaya. Meletakkan tangannya di leher Izaya, mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada. Hama itu sudah dibasmi.

Dan entah kenapa tidak ada secuil pun bagian dari Shizuo yang merasa puas.

Dia hanya mulai merasa kosong. Apa apaan kata-kata terakhir Izaya tadi?

* * *

><p>Hal selanjutnya yang disadari Shizuo adalah nada statis yang didengungkan oleh TV. Sepertinya secara linglung Shizuo berjalan pulang dan mencari kenyamanan dengan memutar film Kasuka yang DVD-nya sudah tergeletak entah sejak kapan. Tapi bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa yang tadi dia tonton.<p>

Bahkan setelah dia memaksa untuk keluar dari keadaan linglungnya, dia masih juga merasa bingung. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa kebas. Dan dia tidak juga mengerti kenapa.

Diabaikannya teleponnya yang terus-terusan berdering dari tadi. Dia yakin itu hanya dari orang-orang yang ingin memastikan apakah Shizuo yang membunuh Izaya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sanggupkah dia?

Sedangkan tadi tidak sekali pun Izaya mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat Shizuo ingin meratakannya dengan tanah.

Sedangkan tadi tidak sedikit pun sinar mata itu menunjukkan agenda rahasia.

Sedangkan tadi tidak sedikit pun dia menujukkan gerakan lincahnya yang membuat Shizuo ingin mengikatnya di tiang listrik terdekat.

Sedangkan tadi yang bisa diendusnya hanya bau anyir.

Sanggupkah dia benar-benar meratakan orang yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah begitu?

Detak jantung Shizuo seolah ingin berteriak keras dan mengatakan tidak.

Karena satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mengguncang kepala Izaya sampai dia mengatakan apa maksud dari semua pernyataannya tadi.

Mencintai Shizuo katanya? Memangnya dia sebegitu benci-nya pada Shizuo sampai memberikan kata terakhir yang membuat pikiran Shizuo terasa ingin meledak. Rasanya Shizuo ingin membunuh Izaya saat ini juga.

Tapi dia sudah mati, kan?

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Shizuo? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mempertanyakan kegilaan Izaya di saat terakhirnya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Shizuo hampir terlonjak mendengar suara familier—meski beberapa kunci lebih tinggi—dan panggilan itu. Dia menoleh ke segala penjuru ruangan dan tidak melihat siapa pun. Sepertinya kutu busuk itu benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat Shizuo menggila.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu, lho, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tau..."

_Well_, itu tawaran yang menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Dan tunjukkan wujudmu, bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba udara yang ada di ruangan itu bergerak ke satu arah di sofa yang tadi diduduki Shizuo, membentuk suatu sosok semi-transparan yang bentuknya sangat mirip Izaya tapi dengan sayap, tanduk, ekor, dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya. Shizuo tidak akan mencoba menelaah wujud apa yang ingin diadopsi oleh mahluk astral itu.

Kenapa Shizuo tidak kaget melihat penampakan? _Well_, _best friend_-nya saja mahluk astral juga. Jadi dia tidak berhak menghakimi mahluk astral yang lainnya.

Meski pun tentu saja Shizuo menganggap mahluk itu tidak beres. Lihat saja bentuk yang dipakainya.

Belum sempat _sweatdrop_ mengalir dari kepala Shizuo akan bentuk mahluk yang ada di hadapannya, mahluk itu berkata, "Tentu saja bukan aku yang akan menjawab keingintahuanmu. Tapi aku bisa memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya. Siapa namanya tadi? Izaya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya siapa namanya kalau kau memakai wujudnya, bodoh!?"

"Kau itu dari tadi memanggilku 'bodoh' terus. Padahal kelakuanmu sendiri seperti manusia gua. Kau mau atau tidak? Aku sibuk, lho,"

Manusia gua? Sepertinya mahluk itu juga meniru kelakuan Izaya.

Izaya...

Tentu saja dia ingin tau.

Dan tanpa sadar dia mengangguk.

* * *

><p>(Jari tengah tangan kanan saya abis kejepit pintu. Bikin typo yang biasanya nyebelin jadi makin parah. Urgh.)<p>

(* Entah kenapa pas mau ngetik Shizuo bilang 'bunuh bunuh bunuh' saya malah keinget Lau yang lagi pentas Hamlet di OVA Kuroshitsuji. Yang dia membelai-belai dada Taker sambil bilang 'rata rata rata.' Dan begitulah ceritanya Shizuo jadi bilang 'rata rata rata.')

(Sebenarnya saya pengen manggil Mephisto, mumpung seiyuu nya sama kaya Izaya, tapi itu akan membuat fic ini menjadi crossover dan saya belum pengen berpengalaman dalam membuat crossover fic. Lagian saya juga nggak kenal-kenal banget sama Mephisto... X9)

(Saya tau adalah kesalahan bodoh untuk membuat cerita multichap di saat masih punya cerita yang lain. Tapi karena cerita yang lain akan saya update 'sedikit' demi 'sedikit' dan yang ini paling cuma 4 chap, jadi ya... sebelum saya lupa plotline nya...)


	2. second time

**Nothing Changes (Even with Time)**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Characters by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning:  
><strong>Time travel. Boys Love. Character death.

* * *

><p>Shizuo melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Seolah dia tidak baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan setan. Semuanya masih sama.<p>

Hanya ada satu pertanda yang meyakinkannya kalau perjanjian bodoh yang barusan disetujuinya bukan perjanjian kosong: jam dinding besar oleh-oleh Kasuka dari London.

Jam dinding itu menunjukkan bahwa waktu masih berdetak pada jam 10 pagi. Lima jam sebelum setan itu muncul dan membuat Shizuo mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri. Tiga jam sebelum dia menemukan Izaya.

Tiga jam sebelum dia melihat Izaya pergi.

Tiga jam sebelum jantungnya diisi dengan beban yang dia tidak tau dari mana asal-usulnya.

Mungkin kali ini di bisa memastikan hal bodoh macam apa yang membuat kutu busuk itu menguarkan omong kosong sebelum napasnya berhenti.

Dia bisa mempertanyakan makna omong kosong itu.

Dan dia bisa menyingkirkan beban tidak jelas yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Tentu saja setelah itu hama itu bisa pergi begitu saja dan Shizuo akan kembali merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan normal.

Tanpa rasa sesaknya. Tanpa perasaan aneh yang dia curigai sebagai penyesalan; entah karena apa.

* * *

><p>Shizuo kembali menempuh perjalannya menuju apartemen Izaya. Bedanya dengan pertama kalinya dia melalui jalan ini: kali ini bukan dendam atas kelakuan Izaya yang membuatnya melalui jalan ini. Hanya sedikit rasa penasaran yang menyiksa.<p>

Mau tidak mau Shizuo berharap Izaya berada di apartemennya, karena akan bodoh kalau ternyata kutu sialan itu tidak berada di tempatnya ketika Shizuo susah-susah menempuh perjalanan Ikebukuro-Shinjuku untuk membunuhnya.

Ya, kali ini Shizuo sendiri yang akan membunuhnya.

"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh."

Karena kalau dia sendiri yang membunuhnya, Shizuo tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan. Dia tidak akan merasa dikhianati. Dia tidak akan merasa dibohongi.

Hanya butuh tiga gedoran kuat sampai pintu apartemen mewah Izaya terbuka. Dengan Izaya yang berada di balik pintu itu.

_Hidup_.

Dan sesungguhnya baru detik itu Shizuo benar-benar percaya kalau dia baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan setan, iblis, atau apa pun spesies mahluk yang datang ke apartemennya tadi.

Menyadari siapa yang berada di balik pintunya, Izaya langsung berusaha kembali menutup pintunya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak ada gunanya: secara fisik, Shizuo jauh lebih kuat.

Setelah dipukul mundur dengan paksa begitu, Izaya yang mengenal tempramen Shizuo kemudian melompat mundur mencoba memberi jarak aman antara dirinya dengan Shizuo.

Shizuo mulai sebal dengan lebarnya apartemen ini, karena kutu busuk itu tetap bisa berloncatan ke sana ke mari dengan ruang gerak selebar ini.

Tapi tidak seperti perputaran waktu yang lalu, Shizuo tidak membawa palang rambu lalu lintas apa pun ke dalam apartemen ini. Kalau pun dia akan memaksakan untuk memakai senjata, mau tidak mau dia harus masuk lebih dalam untuk melempar rak sepatu atau meja atau benda lain yang ada di dalam apartemen ini.

Tapi tidak seperti perputaran waktu yang lalu, ada hal yang lebih penting selain menghajar Izaya saat ini. Ada hal lain yang harus Shizuo lakukan. Hal lain yang tidak melibatkan rak sepatu yang melayang.

Karena itu Shizuo melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Izaya dengan langkah tenangnya.

Sempat membuat Izaya terperangah—namun ekspresi semacam itu hanya akan bertahan selama sepersekian detik pada Izaya, jadi entah Shizuo menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu merindukanku. Biasanya kau akan menungguku datang ke Ikebukuro, kan? Tapi tentu saja aku tau tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pesonaku, bahkan monster sepertimu...,"

"Diam!"

"Eh?"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu. Jadi diamlah!"

Mungkin ketenangan yang dialirkan dari nada bicara Shizuo adalah hal yang aneh, karena Izaya benar-benar diam. Setidaknya dia terlihat tidak berniat menyela Shizuo lagi.

"Kau senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, huh?"

Sekarang Izaya terang-terangan terperangah. Karena tidak seharusnya Shizuo mengetahui hal semacam itu. Karena dalam perputaran waktu yang ini, Izaya belum mengatakan hal itu pada Shizuo.

Memanfaatkan kekagetan Izaya, Shizuo melangkah mendekati Izaya. Seolah sedang mendekati binatang buas, dia melangkah perlahan. Shizuo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sekalem ini. Tapi manusia bisa menjadi apa pun saat mereka benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, jadi dia tidak begitu peduli.

Dia memegang pundak Izaya, tidak terlalu kuat tapi tidak juga terlalu lemah. Hanya cukup kuat untuk memastikan kutu yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Karena kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, Shizuo akan segera keluar dari sini dengan perasaan lega.

Seolah mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali, Izaya menjawab, "Shizu-chan sedang belajar melawak, ya? Memangnya ada orang yang bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Shizu-chan? Lagipula seingatku kita tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yang ada hanya kau yang terus-terusan mengusirku dari Ikebukuro, seolah-olah kota itu punyamu sendiri, ..."

Shizuo mulai meragukan ingatannya atau berpikir Izaya sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi entah Izaya yang sudah mati atau Izaya yang saat ini berada di hadapannya yang berbohong.

Dia belum pernah menjadi korban kebohongan Izaya—karena omong kosong belum tentu bohong—jadi dia tidak bisa membedakan mana Izaya yang jujur dan mana yang berbohong.

Tapi kalau dia mau memperhatikan ekspresi yang dipakai Izaya saat ini, dia akan dengan jelas bisa melihat yang mana yang menyembunyikan kenyataan darinya.

Karena tanpa dia sadari, Izaya lupa untuk memasang topengnya.

Seharusnya Shizuo bisa melihatnya, kegugupan yang tersirat dari mata sang _raven_.

Tapi Shizuo tidak melihatnya. Dan secara refleks dia melempar Izaya ke tembok terdekat.

Izaya berdecih. Meringis. Dan akhirnya menyeringai. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak setelah Shizuo mengambrukkannya begitu saja.

Dan Shizuo melihatnya: tangan kanan Izaya tidak bergerak seperti yang seharusnya. Dia tidak mengambil pisau lipat yang terlempar dari kantong jaketnya saat dia dilempar barusan. Kemudian Shizuo menyadarinya: dia berhasil merusak sendi yang ada di bahu kanan Izaya.

Bukan. Shizuo bukan merasa bersalah. Mungkin dia hanya agak sebal karena melakukannya secara tidak sengaja.

Karena biasanya Izaya tidak akan semudah itu dijatuhkan.

"Hei, Kutu, kau sakit?" tanya Shizuo dengan OOCnya. Karena Shizuo yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Izaya itu tidak mungkin IC.

Izaya memperlihatkan senyum miringnya yang menyebalkan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang lebar apartemennya. Melewati Shizuo seolah dia tidak ada di situ.

"Shizu-chan memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku bukan monster seperti Shizu-chan, tentu saja akan sakit kalau membentur tembok. Ini bukan apartemen murah, tentu saja temboknya kuat, anti bocor, ..."

"Argh! Kau tau bukan itu maksudku! Seharusnya kau melompat tadi. Bukannya membiarkan dirimu menghantam tembok begitu."

"Yare, yare. Padahal kau sendiri yang melemparku. Sebenarnya Shizu-chan kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya Shizu-chan sebodoh ini,"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku,"

Izaya tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi kali ini Shizuo tidak melewatkan semburat merah yang terlukis di wajah pucat Izaya.

Wajah itu terlihat lebih hidup kalau sedang memerah begitu. Seharusnya Izaya lebih sering memerah begitu. Karena itu membuatnya terlihat manusiawi.

Belum selesai Shizuo terkagum-kagum dengan rona merah Izaya, kutu busuk itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti maniak.

"Ahahahahaha! Shizu-chan, kau benar-benar memberikan lawakan yang bagus. Ahaha,"

Shizuo melihat Izaya mengusap ujung matanya. Entah air mata yang keluar itu karena apa.

Tapi sampai dua puluh detik kemudian, sangkalan yang Shizuo tunggu tidak juga datang. Masih ada tawa putus-putus yang terlempar dari bibir Izaya. Tapi dia tidak menyangkalnya.

Shizuo ingin memaksa Izaya menjelaskan ketiadaan penyangkalan itu, tapi lidahnya kelu membayangkan penjelasan apa yang mungkin akan diberikan Izaya.

Seharusnya Shizuo tidak peduli.

Karena memangnya kenapa kalau kutu busuk itu mencintainya?

Shizuo berjalan menuju Izaya dan langsung menarik kerah Izaya, memaksa wajah mereka untuk mendekat. Izaya seketika berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya diwarnai semburat merah yang sempat memudar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Melihat warna di wajah Izaya, Shizuo menyadari kalau ternyata dia peduli.

Kalau apa yang membuatnya setuju untuk memutar balik waktu adalah karena dia peduli.

Dan karena otaknya yang jarang digunakan untuk berpikir memutuskan untuk terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini, dia memberikan komando tanpa memberikan waktu untuk berpikir ulang.

Shizuo _mencium_ Izaya.

Tidak lama. Tidak dalam. Hanya cukup untuk membuat Shizuo menyadari kalau bibir Izaya tidak semenyebalkan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.

Setelah melepaskan bibir Izaya darinya, Shizuo mencoba mencari ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah pria yang tiga bulan lebih muda darinya itu, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Karena Izaya berkeras untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia menarik _vest_ Shizuo dengan tangan kirinya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Shizuo.

Shizuo tidak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya kutu ini menyeringai dan mengatakan betapa bodohnya perbuatan Shizuo barusan?

Lalu kenapa dia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya?

Atau Shizuo tidak sengaja merusak bibirnya dan Izaya tidak ingin Shizuo melihatnya? Bukan tidak mungkin. Izaya memang _vain_ seperti itu.

Tapi Shizuo merasakan bahu Izaya bergetar. Oh, mungkin dia sedang melanjutkan acara tawa gilanya tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, hah?"

Shizuo memaksa menarik kepala Izaya dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan yang dia temukan adalah...

Wajah Izaya yang basah karena air yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Eh?"

Shizuo belum pernah melihat Izaya menangis—dan sebenarnya dia meragukan kemampuan Izaya untuk melakukan itu, tapi melihatnya seperti itu, merusak jantungnya.

Dia baru saja setuju dengan tubuhnya kalau mungkin dia memang menginginkan Izaya. Dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada detak jantung yang mengatakan kalau perasaannya juga menginginkan Izaya.

Ini benar-benar terlalu banyak untuk terjadi hanya dalam sehari.

"Shizu-chan benar-benar jahat. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?"

"Hah?"

Izaya memakai tangan kirinya untuk menghapus air yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia melepaskan diri dari Shizuo untuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulit yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kau bisa membenarkan bahuku atau aku harus memanggil Shinra ke sini? Aku mulai tidak bisa merasakan tangan kananku," Izaya mulai memakai tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pundak kanannya. Entah apa yang dia harapkan, dia bisa saja membuat sendi itu semakin rusak kalau dia melakukan hal yang salah dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan memanggil Shinra."

* * *

><p>"Ah, satu nyawa lagi tertolong~ Celty pasti akan bangga memiliki calon suami sepertiku. Lalu malam ini dia akan memberikan malam yang indah untukku~"<p>

Ada waktu tertentu di mana Shizuo ingin mempelajari ilmu kedokteran. Dan waktu itu adalah saat dia mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Shinra. Tapi Shizuo tidak yakin dia punya kesabaran yang cukup untuk melakukan itu, jadi dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Shinra dari lantai lima belas.*

Shinra sedang merapikan jas putihnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan saat gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mendadak menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang pipi Izaya, mau tidak mau megakibatkan Shizuo untuk mengernyit.

Apa yang diinginkan Shinra dengan melakukan itu?

Bagaimana bisa setelah satu detik mengumandangkan berbagai kata cinta untuk Celty, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya seolah akan menciumnya begitu?

Secara refleks Shizuo menarik bagian belakang jas Shinra dan melempar pemakainya ke ujung ruangan. Dia tidak lupa mengontrol kekuatannya kali ini, jadi seharusnya Shinra tidak rusak.

"Apa maumu dekat-dekat pada Kutu begitu, huh?"

Shizuo memanfaatkan posisi Shinra yang terduduk untuk mengintimidasinya dengan tinggi badannya.

Benar saja, kalau kita mau berganti sudut pandang, Shinra seolah sedang melihat Satan yang sedang mengambil posisi bersiap-siap untuk memakannya.

Tapi binatang memang mempunyai insting untuk melindungi teritorinya.

Dan bagaimana pun juga, manusia masih termasuk dalam _kingdom animalia_.

"Eh?"

Kalau mau berpikir sebentar, seharusnya Shizuo juga menyadari dari mana asal keheranan Shinra. Karena sejak kapan Shizuo menganggap Izaya sebagai teritorinya?

Di ujung sana Izaya yang tadinya sempat panik ketika Shinra bertingkah mencurigakan mulai menyeringai. Ini bukan bagian dari permainannya, tapi tidak setiap hari juga dia mendapatkan tontonan sebagus ini.

"Kutanya kau mau apa dengan Kutu? Kau sudah selesai mengobatinya. Kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengannya begitu." Dan Shizuo mengatakannya seolah itu adalah kebenaran yang seharusnya semua orang tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau dia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya?" Shinra menjelaskan. "Bukan berarti biasanya aku memperhatikan dia atau apa..." tambahnya lagi, sebelum Shizuo mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak aman baginya.

Shinra tidak mengerti mengapa Shizuo mendadak menjadi teritorial terhadap Izaya, yang dia tau hanya menjaga kepalanya sendiri tetap berada di tempatnya. Dia memang mencintai Celty sepenuh hati, tapi itu bukan berarti dia berniat untuk mengadopsi bentuk yang sama dengannya. karena dia tahu dia adalah manusia dan manusia akan mati kalau tidak punya kepala. Dia masih ingin mencintai Celty.

Belum sampai Shizuo mengatakan bagian pikirannya yang lain, Izaya memotong, "Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tidak bisa melukai orang yang menyembuhkanku begitu. Kau bisa menyuruhnya pulang saja."

Dan seolah kata-kata Izaya memberikan sinar terang dalam hidupnya, Shizuo langsung membawa Shinra, mengangkat bagian belakang jasnya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kucing, dan melemparnya keluar apartemen, menutup pintu apartemen dan mengabaikan teriakan Shinra dari luar yang merengek karena dia belum dibayar.

Biarlah, itu akan menjadi urusan Shinra dengan Izaya nanti.

Dia memiliki kutu yang menganggap menghabiskan waktu bersamanya adalah menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Izaya duduk dengan tenang di sofanya ketika Shizuo masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen setelah membuang Shinra. Dia memakai ekspresi tenang yang belum pernah dilihat Shizuo.<p>

Dan entah kenapa, Shizuo tidak menyukainya.

"Singkirkan wajahmu,"

"Huh?"

"Kubilang wajahmu menyebalkan,"

"Tidak. Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menyngkirkan wajahku. Sumpah deh, aku tau Shizu-chan bodoh tapi aku tidak tau dia sebodoh itu. Perintah macam apa 'singkirkan wajahmu'? Kau pasti berteman dekat dengan hantu muka rata,"

"Bisa tidak berhenti omong kosong."

"Ah? Tapi kupikir kau kembali karena kau ingin mendengarku bicara. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengar suaraku, kau bisa saja langsung pulang setelah mengeluarkan Shinra. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan Shizu-chan datang kemari. Kau tidak mungkin serius merindukanku, kan?"

"Aku melihatmu mati dan itu membuatku marah."

"Eh?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mati sebelum kubunuh. Hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu, tau!"

Shizuo yang akhirnya duduk di samping Izaya menoleh karena Izaya tidak juga menjawab. Dia hanya memasang ekspresi tenangnya yang tadi. Yang membuat jantung Shizuo semakin berdetak tidak tenang, adalah karena di wajah itu mulai tergambar senyum getir.

Dan seketika Shizuo kembali mengingat wujud Izaya yang dia temukan di perputaran waktu yang lalu.

Wujud manusia yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin dia dapatkan dengan usahanya sendiri. Tentu saja sampai detik ini Shizuo sama sekali tidak memikirkan adanya kemungkinan bunuh diri. Tapi senyum getir itu seolah menyatakan kalau Izaya tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Seolah dia tau dia akan mati.

"Kau sendiri yang mengundang berandalan untuk membunuhmu...," ujar Shizuo pelan.

"Eh? Shizu-chan? Kau _esper_?"

Wajah Izaya yang mulai agak berwarna mulai membuat Shizuo agak tenang. Tapi Izaya membenarkan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa?

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?"

"Aku tidak tau meteor macam apa yang membuat Shizu-chan mendadak jadi _esper_, tapi karena kau sudah tau, dan kupikir aku akan menyesal kalau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan mengatakannya: aku memang mencintaimu. Tidak seperti bagaimana aku mencintai manusia-manusia di bawah sana, karena aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka akan menyenangkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengatakannya, kau tau. Karena akan lebih baik untuk Shizu-chan kalau dia tidak tau. Tapi untuk tidak mengatakannya pada titik ini akan terasa bodoh. Maaf, ya. Untuk membebankan ini padamu di saat aku akan pergi."

Shizuo kembali melihat senyum getir itu terlukis di wajah pucat Izaya. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, wajah anak itu memang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak membuang Shinra dan membiarkan dokter ilegal itu memastikan kalau Izaya baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Eh?"

"Berandalan itu akan segera ke sini. Aku bisa saja menghajar mereka satu persatu. Tapi ayo kita pergi,"

Izaya memandang Shizuo dengan matanya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Apa ada lagi yang belum kau katakan padaku?"

Izaya hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Shizuo dengan sebuah senyuman dan gelengan pelan. "Tidak. Ayo,"

Masih dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menghantui langkahnya, Shizuo membawa Izaya keluar dari apartemennya. Dia tidak peduli ke mana mereka akan pergi. Yang jelas mereka harus pergi.

Tempat ini mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Karena sesekali Shizuo masih melihat bayang Izaya yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan.

Izaya yang tidak lagi ada di sampingnya.

Dan dia akan memastikan kalau pada perputaran waktu yang ini Izaya tidak akan membebankan kata cinta padanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Shizuo tidak akan melepaskannya.

* * *

><p>Mengajak Izaya ke taman bermain segera setelah mereka mengungkapkan rasa cintanya benar-benar terasa klise. Tapi Shizuo tidak tau tempat mana lagi yang bisa mereka kunjungi bersama tanpa membuat kehebohan. Taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi berada di dekat batas kota Ikebukuro** dan biasanya selalu ramai.<p>

Keramaian yang sibuk dengan kepentingan-kepentingan mereka sendiri membuat Shizuo bisa berjalan santai bersama Izaya tanpa harus memperhatikan lampu taman mana yang bisa dilempar atau mesin penjual mana yang harus dihindari.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Shizuo mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinganya bagaimana Izaya bercerita tentang cara kerja semua alat permainan yang mereka temui. Mengangguk dan menggeleng di saat yang tepat dan membiarkan Izaya tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi hanya Izaya yang diperhatikan Shizuo, bukan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

Shizuo menyukainya. Bagaimana mata Izaya bersinar saat dia melihat permainan yang membuat banyak orang sebal, kemudian dia akan menjelaskan berbagai teori fisika dibalik itu semua dan Shizuo akan pura-pura mengerti apa yang sedang jenius gila itu ceritakan.

Dan Shizuo sudah membayangkan dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari ini mendengarkan suara ocehan Izaya kalau bukan karena Izaya yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang jauh dari keramaian.

Kemudian Shizuo menyadarinya. Meskipun sejak tadi Izaya bercerita dengan suara riang dan matanya yang bersinar, wajah Izaya tidak merona. Kalau mungkin, dia malah terlihat lebih pucat daripada sebelum keluar dari apartemennya tadi.

Seolah dia sedang menahan sakit.

"Bahumu masih sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggil Shinra lagi? Atau kita bisa pergi ke Shinra saja?" Shizuo tidak menyembunyikan nada panik dari suaranya.

Karena ada suara di belakang kepalanya yang mengatakan kalau sakit yang ditahan Izaya lebih dari bahunya yang terkilir tadi.

Izaya tergelak, "Ahh~ benar-benar tidak terduga. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga aku akan hidup untuk melihat Shizu-chan khawatir padaku.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kalau aku minta maaf padamu lagi, apakah kali ini kau masih akan memaafkanku?"

Jantung Shizuo semakin berdetak tanpa aturan.

"Memangnya rencana busuk macam apa lagi yang kau buat?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tapi aku tetap akan pergi. Kau bisa bertanya pada Shinra nanti. Atau besok. Atau kapan pun."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal semacam itu? Bukankah kita keluar dari apartemenmu agar kau...,"

Shizuo menyadarinya. Dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Tapi dia tau. Dia tau kalau mata Izaya tertutup bukan karena di kelelahan dan tertidur.

Shizuo mengalihkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur ke arah jam besar yang ada di tengah taman bermain: jam itu menunjukkan jam 1 lebih 15 menit.

Matahari yang masih bersinar terik terasa membuat seluruh tubuh Shizuo meleleh. Dan matanya berair tanpa bisa dikontrolnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Bukan ini yang dia inginkan saat dia setuju meminjam waktu. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.<p>

Kenapa kutu busuk itu selalu saja membuatnya ingin membunuhnya?

Tapi sekali lagi, bukan Shizuo yang membunuh Izaya.

Sekali lagi, Shizuo membiarkannya pergi.

Sekali lagi, Izaya meninggalkannya.

Shizuo menyadarkan dirinya setelah kurang lebih mematung selama setengah jam. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Izaya begitu saja, dia akan membawanya pada Shinra: Shinra akan tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dan Shizuo melihatnya: tangan Izaya masih menggenggam sebuah _smartphone_. Ketika Shizuo menyalakannya, _smartphone_ itu menunjukkan sebuah pesan, dari Shinra, 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat penawarnya hari ini. Tunggulah sampai besok dan aku akan mengantarnya padamu,'

Pesan itu diterima sejam yang lalu.

Seketika Shizuo berteriak. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melewatinya. Mengabaikan apa yang barusan akan dia lakukan.

Bagaimana bisa dunia mengambil Izaya saat Shizuo baru menyadari kalau ada yang lebih dari tawa jahat dan tatapan sinis Izaya.

Ini terasa tidak adil.

Dia berharap dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Izaya. Bersama Izaya yang mencintainya.

Shizuo merasakan tiupan angin yang familier sampai dia melihat sosok yang tadi meminjaminya waktu.

"Kenapa dia tetap mati? Aku sudah membawanya pergi. Seharusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk mati. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya,"

Mahluk astral itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Hmmm. Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk mempertanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, kenapa kau masih tidak puas juga? Manusia memang rumit. Mereka bilang menginginkan sesuatu tapi selalu meminta lebih bahkan setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kenapa tidak sekalian membuat permohonan yang kumplit saja... dasar mahluk merepotkan.

"Hei, Shizu-chan, kau mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu, lho~"

_Tentu saja_. Tentu saja Shizuo menginginkan lebih banyak waktu bersama Izaya.

* * *

><p>(* Pada dasarnya saya nggak tau apartemennya Izaya ada di lantai berapa dan saya terlalu malas untuk mencari tau. Maap kalo salah.)<p>

(** Dan tentu saja saya nggak tau taman bermain yang muncul di Durarara! itu letaknya di mananya Ikebukuro, tapi, ya, sudahlah... orz)

(Di rencana awal saya, perkembangan emosi Shizuo nggak langsung sejauh itu—karena saya suka tokoh yang in denial. Tapi sekali lagi, Shizu-chan selalu saja menghancurkan rencana saya. Padahal kan rencana saya nggak busuk kaya rencana nya Izaya... hihi)

(Pada dasarnya saya belum pernah 'properly grieving' jadi tentu saja feel nya berasa off. Dan sampai detik ini saya masih menyalahkan orang-orang yang melarang saya dateng ke pemakaman best friend saya jaman SD dulu. Sampai fic ini di publish pun saya belum pernah sekali pun dateng ke makam nya. I'm a pathetic human being, right?)

(Oiya, saya baru kepikiran. Kan nggak mungkin ada setan gila yang ngasih waktu cuma-cuma kayak gitu. Menurut reader, imbalan apa yang seharusnya diminta setan absurd yang saya pake?)


End file.
